


If You Want to Be My Partner

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Torgus the orc has finally found a healer willing to join his party, but the blood elf Lyndella has a few requirements of her own before they head out for adventure. Commissioned by anonymous.





	If You Want to Be My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Uhh, are you sure about this?” asked Torgus the orc as he entered the small inn room and heard the door click shut behind him. He turned around to face the small blood elf priest wearing a grin nearly as wide as her entire face.

“Silly Torga. Of course!” said Lyndella with her normally chipper attitude. “If you want me to be your party’s healer then we must learn to work together! And what better way to do that than through some team bonding exercises?” Her burning fel eyes flicked down to the bulge of his crotch. “Now get those pants off!”

Torgus wasn’t quite sure he believed her. It all seemed like a rather flimsy excuse for the blood elf to get into his pants. Not that he was necessarily against such a thing, but as he looked down at her small and petite body, Torgus wondered about the sheer logistics of it all. They were both rather average in size for their own respective races, which only made the comparison even more ridiculous. But with a shrug, he did as he was told and quickly divested himself of his clothing.

Lyndella watched with anticipation, and her breath hitched in her throat when his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his underwear and prepared to reveal his manhood. When the soft green member finally flopped out, she couldn’t hold back a loud gasp from the sheer size of it even while flaccid. “By the Light! I’ve heard the stories about orcs but… That can’t be real!”

“It’s real alright,” replied Torgus rather bashfully. The orc was a peerless warrior in battle but standing naked in a room while a woman inspected him like a piece of meat was a little outside his element. “Wait, you mean you’ve never been with an orc before? But you said…”

The blonde elf huffed as she stepped forward and laid her hands upon his shaft. “I know what I said, Tongo! But don’t worry, I’m a fast learner.” Lyndella bent over at the waist, which was barely needed as his crotch almost came up to her eye level, and with a firm grasp on his half-hard cock angled it upward toward her open mouth.

Torgus stiffened as he felt her soft lips wrap around his cockhead, and the warmth of her mouth did wonders for relaxing his nerves. He looked down at the elf as her head bobbed eagerly, but for all her enthusiasm the lustful girl had only managed to fit the tip and a single following inch into her mouth. He was tempted to place a hand atop her blonde hair, which was tied up into a loose bun, but he decided to let her dictate the pace. “You’re not like other priests I’ve met.”

“Mmph mumph gnuhh,” mumbled Lyndella as she looked up at him with her mouth full. She pulled off him long enough to give a proper answer, but she couldn’t resist one last quick lick against the tip. “You must not know many elves then. We’re not like those stuffy priests in Stormwind, talking about piety and chastity and all that. Screw that nonsense!” The blood elf spied a tiny bit of precum leaking from Torgus’s slit, and she couldn’t resist going back in to lap it up. A happy murmur hummed from her throat as the yummy liquid warmed her belly. “Speaking of screwing…”

“Oh right, yeah.” Torgus glanced over at the bed furnished with soft furs and animal skins. Truly the city of Orgrimmar didn’t skimp when it came to its lodgings. “How do you want to do this?”

“We’ll figure it out. That’s the fun part!” Lyndella bounced across the room and hopped onto the mattress with child-like energy, giggling the whole way. She spun around to face him as she sat upon the bed and tempted him closer with a beckoning finger. “If this team is going to work, we’ll have to become more familiar with each other,” she said with a sly smile. “Now undress me, Targo.”

Torgus certainly wasn’t going to say no to that, and so he approached the reclining blood elf as his erection bounced with devious intent between his legs. Peeling back the loose skirt of Lyndella’s dress was an easy enough task, and it finally earned him a glimpse of the long, slender legs hidden beneath. A cheeky smile pulled at his lips as he laid eyes upon her pure white panties and the telling dark spot that stained her crotch. The modest gap between her smooth thighs was just wide enough to allow a single green finger to fit between. He wiggled it against the damp cloth, making the elf squeak with excitement.

However, undressing the healer while standing wasn’t a very comfortable position for him, and so Torgus joined her atop the bed. He then assertively lifted her up – a task so effortless with his orcish strength that it made Lyndella cry out in surprise – and sat her upon his lap. There he held her tiny form possessively against him, all the while his hand never leaving her lower body with the curious finger still rubbing her moist slit. Lyndella sighed contently and leaned back into his arms, all the while wiggling atop his throbbing erection with just enough pressure to tease Torgus, as his other hand roamed over her curves.

Her efforts were having the intended effect on Torgus, spurring him on to hastily remove her red-and-gold dress. However, her robes were proving too much of an obstacle, stymying the orc with whatever hidden technique was necessary to take them off in one piece. His savage orcish nature finally got the best of him though, and he decided that it was a challenge no longer worth his finesse. In one simple motion he grabbed the front of her collar and tore it straight down the middle, ruining the garment but finally revealing her firm and perky breasts. “My goodness!” shouted Lyndella loudly, though without the slightest bit of anger in her voice. “You absolute brute!”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” muttered Torgus sheepishly as he pulled off the tattered robes and tossed them to the floor. He would worry about the issue later, but for right now he wanted to enjoy the fully nude blood elf that was squirming in his arms. Manhandling her effortlessly, he spun Lyndella around and sat the blood elf with her back flush against his muscular chest and his throbbing erection sticking straight up between her plump thighs. Lyndella blush at the sight of it, marveling at the steady stream of precum running down the green shaft.

She reached out to grasp his cock just as Torgus did the same with her narrow waist, sliding her forward until her the crotch of her wet panties were directly onto the base of his dick. Lyndella she could feel the heat of his shaft against her pussy through the thin fabric, and it made her head swim with desire. Her hands were so tiny compared to his massive cock, and even with both hands she struggled to get them around his girth, yet still she eagerly pumped his erection until her fingers were covered with his sticky precum. For her efforts, Torgus slid her back and forth along the bottom of his cock like a toy in his grip.

Lyndella’s cheeks flushed red as the term “cocksleeve” immediately came to mind. She had once thought the word so crass and perverted, but now as her body was being used as a crude masturbatory tool she couldn’t think of anything more appropriate. If he wanted, Torgus could easily lift and impale her upon his cock, pumping her up and down true enough like his own personal cocksleeve. The thought drove her wild. “E-enough!” stammered Lyndella nervously. “I want you inside me.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Torgus as he lifted her up and, rather than drop her onto his cock, laid the blood elf flat on her back. He quickly repositioned himself over her, grabbing both of her legs by the ankle and lifting them high into the air.

“What are you doing?” she asked, suddenly disappointed she wasn’t riding him as hoped. “I’ve never heard of this position before.”

Torgus grinned down at her. Though she had been so eager before, he could easily detect the nervousness in her voice. “It’s called a mating press,” he announced while settling in between her raised legs. “And it’s made for fitting orc cocks inside of tiny elf pussies.”

Without needing to explain further, Torgus thrust downward into her waiting snatch and impaled her with the first few inches of green dick. Lyndella’s eyes immediately shot as wide as possible and a keening screech tore from her throat as her unprepared pussy was pushed to its absolute limit. “Marvelous Light! You’re so big!”

“And you’re way too tight,” grunted Torgus as he held still for fear of her clenching pussy tearing off his dick. “Better hold onto something. I’m gonna have to loosen you up.”

Lyndella’s lips parted in a silent scream as another harsh thrust sent shivers up her back. The orc stud towered over her so completely that she could only stare up and see nothing but his chiseled chest, and thus she reached up and planted her hands flat against them as he drove into her again and again, each time slipping a few more delicious inches inside her tight pussy. Lyndella could literally feel his fat cockhead spreading her depths wide open and molding her cunt into the perfect shape for dick.

And with each follow-up thrust, the rattled blood elf only wanted more. “Fuck me, Terga! Wreck my pussy! Make it yours!”

“It’s Torgus,” he said, but it seemed as though Lyndella wasn’t in any proper state of mind to acknowledge him with her eyes rolled back blissfully. Still, that didn’t stop him from doing as she bade and pounding steadily into her sopping wet snatch. The elf’s feet were pointed straight up at the ceiling and bobbed deeply each time Torgus slammed downward, prompting another high-pitched cry from her lips.

Soon he had managed to fully hilt the entire length of his cock within the healer’s pussy, and he immediately set to work on fucking the slutty elf into a coma. The room became filled with the wet sound of flesh on flesh, Lyndella’s frenzied moans, and steady grunting from Torgus as he drilled into her. His large testicles, filled with cum primed and ready to be unleashed, slapped so heavily against her upturned ass that they left red marks on her pale flesh.

As much as he wanted to keep going, Torgus was rapidly nearing his limit, and he was slamming down into the mewling elf with purpose. “I’m close,” he groaned through clenched teeth. “Hope you’re ready for it.”

“Do it!” Lyndella was beyond all rationale thought in the throes of mind-numbing bliss, and all that existed to her right now was his cock. “Knock me up, claim my body! Do whatever you want to meeeee!” she squealed as an orgasm overtook the last vestiges of conscious thought.

Torgus certainly wasn’t going to say no to that, and with a thunderous warcry he bottomed out within the small elf and flooded her snug pussy with cum. It rushed forth with intent, crashing against her womb and filling her with hot seed. Lyndella cried out whorishly as she felt his thick cream seep into her body and thrust her hips upward to coax out every last drop.

When the creamy flow finally abated, Torgus rolled off the elf’s tiny form and collapsed onto the bed beside her, but Lyndella immediately moved in and snuggled her body up against his hulking mass. She wiggled happily against him, arms falling across her chest as she laid her head upon his shoulder. “That was amazing, Tergus! What did I tell you? Isn’t teamwork fun?”

The exhausted orc sighed and nodded along. “Yeah, I guess so,” he finally admitted. Sure he just was glad to get his rocks off, but as he slipped his own arm underneath the tiny elf and pulled her closer, he had to admit there was some merit to her idea.

Lyndella giggled and melted into his hard body as they lay there in the afterglow of lovemaking, but their rest was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging from the other side of the wall. “Hehe, sounds like our other teammates are following my advice,” she said with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. “We’re going to be unstoppable!”

* * *

“Stop! That’s too deep!” cried out the blood elf warlock as she hunkered down on her hands and knees with her ass raised up. “You’re going to stretch out my pussy!”

“Isn’t that the point?” huffed Korlain as he slammed into the elf from behind, smacking the bed’s frame against the wall with each thrust.

The impossibly-stuffed elf groaned as she buried her face into the pillow and bit down to better endure the tauren’s cock. “Damn you, Lyndella…”


End file.
